1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to barbeque tools; and, more particularly to a combined barbeque fork and spatula.
2. Description of the Preferred Embodiment
Barbeque tools are quick handy in turning over and removing steaks, chops, and the like when barbecuing. Unfortunately, some meats are so soft, such as hamburgers, that a fork cannot be used. Also, although a spatula can be used to turn over the meat patty, it cannot be easily used to remove it. A fork can be used to puncture tougher meats, such as chops. However, it is cumbersome to turn over such meats with a fork and it is difficult to remove them from the grill with a spatula or fork.
Of course, a fork and spatula can be used in combination to turn over or remove such meats from a grill. However, the use of both utensils at the same time is awkward and of course two separate items are needed. Further, such tools, even if used simultaneously do not actually grasp the meat. There is thus a need for a combination barbeque fork and spatula which can be used to pick up and turn over meats of varying texture, or used to remove the same from the grill.